Ceci n'est pas une banane, mais un quiproquos
by Miette Halia
Summary: Comment faire enrager les Fangirls ? Rien de plus simple ! Un pairing, un Quiproquos, et le tour est joué ! Couples divers.
1. Chapitre 1

**Ceci n'est pas une banane, mais un quiproquos.**

Bon et bien je suis revenue pour votre plus grand malhe- bonheur !:D

Voici une fic contenant des Drabbles axés sur plusieurs «couples». (Mais ne vous y fiez point, car moi, sadique je suis honhonhon~)

J'espère que vous apprécierez mon humour pourri ! XD

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, sinon vous en aurez entendu parler ! Tout appartient au génial Hidekaz Himaruya ! (Sauf cette fic, elle est à moi !)

**Rating :** K, Rien de choquant. Enfin je crois. ._.

**Pairing**** :** Gerita.

Chapitre 1 : Il y a du soleil et pas d'nanas, darladirladada~

* * *

><p>Il faisait extrêmement chaud ce jour-ci. Mais la chaleur n'est rien lorsque vous n'êtes pas sur un île du Sud, perdu au beau milieu de la mer, avec le soleil qui vous grille le cerveau dès que vous avez le malheur de sortir de votre coin d'ombre. C'était la situation dans laquelle étaient Allemagne et Italie, qui on ne sait comment, avaient encore réussit à atterrir sur la même île déserte après avoir tenté d'échapper aux membres Alliés. Ils étaient seuls sur le sable brûlant, Japon étant parti quelques minutes auparavant pour trouver de quoi manger.<p>

-Vee... Il fait trop chaud ici... Même en plein été, il fait pas aussi chaud à Venise... Se plaignit le petit Italien.

-Garde ta salive au lieu de te plaindre inutilement, déclara Allemagne en s'essuyant le front, ce n'est pas comme si on était dans les tranchées en train de se faire bombarder, on a connus pire...

-Je sais bien mais j'ai trop chauuuuuuud ! J'ai faiiiiiim ! Pourquoi Japon revient paaas ? Se mit-il à pleurnicher.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de brailler ! Il est pas mort, il s'est sans doute perdu en voulant retourner ici...

-MAIS COMMENT ON VA FAIRE S'IL S'EST PERDU ? ON VA MOURIR DE FAIM ET ON VA SE D'ESSECHER ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIR ICI ! Veeeee !

Il se mit à pleurer et à taper du poing par terre, comme le font les enfants lorsque leurs parents refusent de leur acheter le nouveau jouet qu'ils ont repéré en solde chez Toy's'rus. Il fit une sorte de danse bizarre, mêlée de gémissements et de nombreux tortillements sur le sol, salissant son T-shirt blanc au passage. Il aurait sans doute pu faire une brillante carrière dans le nettoyage comme serpillière. Avec comme Slogan : Serpitalie, nettoyage Italien Express !

Après avoir regardé d'un air blasé son allié se tortiller tel un vers de terre, l'Allemand l'agrippa par le col et le jeta à la flotte, histoire de lui rafraîchir un peu les idées. (A moins qu'Allemagne voulait passer la serpillière sur la plage, vu qu'on trempe bien une serpillière dans l'eau pour faire le ménage...)

-Blourg... Glou... Alleblagnoubloub...

-C'est bon, tu as finit ton cinéma ?

Italie sorti de l'eau, vaincu.

-Oui, c'est bon. Ve... Tu es tellement méchant Allemagne... Déclara t-il en laissant sortir un poisson de son Short.

Il s'avança sur le sable, et s'assit jambes croisées. Il fit mine de bouder en regardant fixement la mer comme si c'était la plus belle chose au Monde. Allemagne fixa quelques instants le petit brun; ses cheveux gouttaient, ses joues étaient rougies par la chaleur. Il avait les yeux mis-clos, d'un doré lumineux. Ses vêtements mouillés collaient sur son corps et permettaient de voir sa peau légèrement halée, de fines gouttelettes glissant lentement le long de ses cuisses à moitié couvertes.

Le grand blond ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du jeune Italien , sa bouche restait ouverte, totalement subjugué par la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Il venait de s'apercevoir qu'Italie était beau. En fait non, il le savait déjà, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment l'occasion de regarder aussi ouvertement le jeune homme, vu qu'il était rare qu'ils soient tous les deux seuls...

-Ve, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Allemagne ? Demanda t-il en voyant son compagnon la bouche grande ouverte, tellement ouverte qu'on se demande comment elle faisait pour ne pas se décrocher.

-Que... RIEN DU TOUT ! Hurla t-il, rouge de gêne de s'être fait prendre en plein matage. Enfin matage, matage... Il admirait, rien de plus. Il n'avait aucune pensée malsaine, non non. Pas même de voir Italie en tenue de serveuse lui préparé à manger pour-

-Allemagne ?

-NON NON JE N'AI RIEN FAIS DU TOUT, RIEN DU TOUT ! JE N'AVAIS AUCUNE PENSEE MAL PLACEE ALORS ON OUBLIE CA, D'ACCORD ?

-... Ve...

-...

-...

-...

-...

(L'auteur : Qui a écrit le scénario ?)

-...

-Ve... D'accord, on oublie, même si j'ai pas tout compris...

L'allemand s'essuya le front, rouge comme une pivoine. Quelle idée avait-il eu de hurler ce genre de chose, surtout à Italie ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme... Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, la gorge sèche.

-Japon en met du temps quand même, je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller le chercher... Déclara le grand blond, voulant changer de conversation.

-Hein ? Tu disais ? Demanda le petit brun en ouvrant une bouteille d'eau.

Il porta la goulot à sa bouche, et but quelques gorgées. Allemagne regarda avec une lueur étrange dans le regard le filet d'eau qui coulait lentement sur la bouche rosée de l'Italien, puis descendit son regard sur son cou bronzé, puis finalement sur son torse. Il faisait horriblement chaud tout-à-coup... Allemagne se lécha les lèvres, le regard fixe, les joues rosies. Il s'avança lentement de l'Italien, son regard toujours fixé sur la bouteille d'eau.

"J'en peux plus, depuis le temps que j'en avais envie..." Pensa t-il intérieurement.

Il agrippa les épaules du jeune Italien, son souffle se perdant dans le creux de sa nuque. C'est alors qu'il avança le bras pour...

... Arraché des mains la bouteille d'Italie et boire à grandes gorgées l'eau fraîche qu'elle contenait.

-Mais tu te rends pas compte à quel point je me suis retenu depuis tout-à-l'heure ? Je crève de soif et toi tu renverses de l'eau partout ! T'as pas honte ?

Japon, dans les buissons, se plaqua la main contre le visage, totalement désespéré. Il avait fait tout ça pour rien... Il rangea son appareil photo en se disant que les Occidentaux étaient vraiment incompréhensibles.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ? :D<strong>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Ceci n'est pas une banane, mais un quiproquos.**

* * *

><p>Et me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre ! :D<p>

Merci à vous pour les Reviews, je ferais de mon mieux pour la suite !

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, sinon vous en aurez entendu parler ! Tout appartient au génial Hidekaz Himaruya ! (Sauf cette fic, elle est à moi !)

**Rating :** K, Rien de choquant. Enfin je crois. ._.

**Pairing**** :** **AmeRus.**

****Chapitre 2 :**** Une différence de taille...

* * *

><p>C'était un jour paisible, ensoleillé et où les oiseaux chantaient. La salle des réunions internationales était fermée aujourd'hui, et la majorité des Pays étaient chez eux à l'heure qu'il est. Sauf Amérique et Russie, qui s'étaient tous les deux donnés rendez-vous, sans doute pour se vanter auprès de l'autre de leurs nouveaux exploits en matière d'économie ou de politique. Le jeune Américain attendait devant un bâtiment luxueux, regardant autour de lui. Il était dans une tenue en lin, veste et pantalon beige, d'une grande classe. On voyait qu'il avait soigné sa tenue, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Sûrement pour impressionner Russie. Il regarda à sa Howard l'heure qu'il était. Elle affichait 13H23.<p>

-_Dude_, cet abruti de communiste est en retard. Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès pour m'énerver ! On devait se rejoindre ici à 13H pile, et lui ne-

-Привет Amérique ! Lui dit une voix guillerette derrière lui.

-AAAAAAAH ! UN EXTRATERRESTRE ME PARLE ! Hurla le jeune homme à lunettes.

Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à... Ah. Russie. Celui-ci avait un immense sourire sur le visage, son faux-air enfantin de toujours. Il portait une grande veste marron, un pantalon en lin noir et son écharpe habituelle, qu'Ukraine lui avait offert. Malgré la différence de couleur entre ses vêtements, Russie avait une grande classe. Amérique le regarda incrédule, une goutte de sueur sur le visage.

-Abruti ! Pourquoi tu surgis derrière les gens comme ça ? Tu te rends pas compte que j'aurais pu mourir d'une crise cardiaque ? Surtout en me parlant je ne sais quelle langue... Dit-il en soupirant légèrement.

-C'est du Russe. Ca signifie «Bonjour» ou «Salut». Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer tu sais ! Déclara le grand blond d'un sourire chaleureux.

-Mouais... Enfin de toute façon, le Russe c'est _has been_, ça vaudra jamais _the american_ ! Parce que c'est la langue d'un Héros, tout simplement... Dit-il des étoiles scintillants autour de lui.

-Tu me fais toujours autant rire, avec tes discours ridicules

-_Fuck_, ils sont pas ridicules d'abord ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi t'es en retard ?

-En retard ? Qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça~ ?

-_You know it _! Regarde l'heure qu'il est à ma montre !

Il montra sa Howard au Russe.

-Mais Amérique... Tu as mal réglé ta montre... Il est 12H59 à la mienne.

-QUOIII ? Je suis sûr que tu mens ! _It's a lie _! Tu inventes un prétexte pour me faire croire que t'es pas arrivé en retard, alors que si !

-On y va ? Demanda Russie sans faire attention à la remarque de son compagnon.

-Réponds quand le Héros te parle ! Hurla Amérique en battant l'air de ses bras.

-_Kolkolkol_Fut la seule réponse de Russie, une aura menaçante l'entourant.

Amérique, tenant à la vie, décida de suivre le grand Blond sans plus de commentaire. Ils entrèrent donc dans l'énorme bâtiment blanc, l'un à côté de l'autre. Une personne normale n'aurait pu sentir l'énorme tension électrique régnant dans l'air. Les deux Pays marchaient côte-à-côte, sans mot dire, mais se fixaient du regard quelquefois, cherchant à voir lequel des deux tiendrait le plus longtemps la joute visuelle. Les deux hommes arrivaient finalement dans une salle assez luxueuse. Une grande table en ébène était au centre de la pièce avec des sièges en cuir blanc repartis autour de celle-ci. Un lustre en cristal pendait au plafond et éclairait d'une agréable lumière blanche. Russie s'assied sur un fauteuil et faisait signe à Amérique de s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce qu'il fit.

-Bien, comme tu t'en doutes, nous sommes ici pour parler affaires~

-Oui, je sais. Répondit l'Américain, d'un air sérieux inhabituel.

Russie s'approcha de son rival, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Que dis-tu de faire une petite comparaison de taille~ ?

-_What_ ? S'exclama l'Américain.

-Tu m'as bien entendu Amérique. Je veux savoir lequel de nous deux a celle qui est la plus grosse~

-_DUDE _! TU TE FOUS DE MOI, C'EST CA ? EVIDEMMENT QUE C'EST LA MIENNE !

-Que tu es drôle~ Ca me fait vraiment rire de te voir aussi enthousiaste, malgré le fait que c'est moi qui gagne de toute manière...

-C'EST CE QU'ON VA VOIR !

Ils restèrent enfermés une bonne heure dans la salle, des cris et des bouts de paroles de faisant entendre quelquefois. Angleterre avait eu vent de la «petite réunion amicale» entre son ancien protégé et le grand Russe. Il se dirigea alors vers le grand bâtiment d'un pas sûr.

-Bon sang, je suis certain que ça va encore finir en Guerre Froide leur histoire... Soupira t-il pour la énième fois de la journée.

-Alors ? Demanda Russie d'une voix suave, le visage proche de son rival.

-...C'est pas possible...

-On dirait bien que j'ai gagné. La tienne a une taille ridicule Amérique ! S'amusa t-il.

-JE TE CROIS PAS ! C'EST... C'EST UNE ARNAQUE ! TU PEUX PAS EN AVOIR UNE PLUS GRANDE QUE MOI ! OUINNNNNNN ! Hurla l'Américain, s'enfuyant en courant de la salle.

Il failli percuter Angleterre, totalement ahuri de l'apercevoir dans cet état.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait encore ? Demanda l'Anglais.

-Moi ? Et bien on a simplement voulu comparer la taille de notre plus grosse fusée, et j'ai encore gagné !

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ? Kolkolkol<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Ceci n'est pas une banane, mais un quiproquos.**

* * *

><p>Bon, je sais ce que vous allez dire. OUI, je suis très en retard sur la publication des chapitres, et j'en suis désoléééééééée ! **Se prosterne en signe de ses plus plates excuses**<p>

J'ai décidé de répondre en début de chapitre à chacune de mes reviews, comme ça même les revieweurs anonymes auront droit à un petit mot ! :D

**GoddessHela**: Haha, c'est le but de la fic ! Qu'on y croie, et puis le retournement de situation à la fin, huhuhu Et oui, quoi qu'on dise, Russie gagne dans tous les domaines. Désolée pour toi Al ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te surprendras aussi. ;)

**Robespierre7**: Japon, derrière les apparences, est un grand fanboy innavoué, et ultra fan du GerIta. :Troll: Pour des Doujinshis, sans doute. Il fait du deal avec Elizaveta pendant ces jours de repos, c'est pour ça. ;)

L'esprit tordu des fangirls est fait pour cela, et comme je suis une sadique, j'aime (Que dis-je, j'adore) vous faire imaginer des choses. :D En tout cas, merci pour tes deux reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. ^^

Ah, et merci encore pour les précédents revieweurs, et désolée aux autres de n'avoir pas pu répondre à vos reviews par MP, je n'avais plus le temps, et je préférais le faire ici, voilà. ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture pour ce chapitre 3 ! Enjoy ! ;D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>** : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, sinon vous en aurez entendu parler ! Tout appartient au génial Hidekaz Himaruya ! (Sauf cette fic)

**Rating :** K, Rien de choquant. Enfin je crois. ._.

**Pairing**** : **FrUk.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>**

Dans la chaleur moite de la pièce, le soleil de plomb irradiant par delà les fenêtres, des souffles rauques résonnant dans l'air, et des corps enchevêtrés, la scène correspondait parfaitement à un cadre sensuel et érotique.

La nation française et anglaise s'étaient retrouvées en toute discrétion dans un lieu où ils étaient sûrs que personne n'allait les retrouver. Au départ, l'Angleterre avait répliquée farouchement à son confrère : « Non mais t'es complètement malade, si tu crois une seule seconde que je vais venir faire ces trucs avec _toi_, c'est que t'as vraiment pris tes rêves pour des réalités ! _Bloody frog. »_

Et puis finalement, après moult arguments, le gentleman avait accepté avec gêne, et ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés vers les 15H, près d'un bâtiment à haute stature, dans un endroit calme de la ville. Quelques personnes entraient et sortaient, mais c'était tout.

Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que quelqu'un qu'ils connaissent ne vienne ici, surtout avec la chaleur écrasante qu'il faisait dehors.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je fais là... » se demanda Arthur en lançant un coup d'oeil discret au bel homme blond devant lui.

Ils entrèrent par une grand porte blanche, et saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête le gérant de l'établissement en passant.

« Alors Angleterre, tu es prêt pour _l'exercice ? _» Demanda le français d'un sourire bien trop grand pour être innocent.

« V... Va te faire foutre _Froggy ! _Si tu crois que de lancer des sous entendus va m'intimider, tu te trompes lourdement ! Je vais te montrer qui est le patron ici. »

Francis le fixa un moment, puis se mit à rire doucement.

« Qu-qu'est ce qui te fait rire abruti ?! Tu doutes encore de mes compétences dans ce domaine ? Je vais te montrer ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que la lutte pour la virilité commença entre les deux adversaires surchauffés.

L'anglais était à présent sur le corps de Francis, complètement soumis à lui. Il continuait ses mouvements, un sourire aux lèvres, une jambe se faufilant entre celle du français qui eu pour une fois une expression de surprise. Il ne s'y attendait apparemment pas. La plus vieille nation essayait tant bien que mal de repousser son ennemi de toujours sur le côté, mais il n'y arrivait, Arthur étant dans une position équilibrée. Il était donc impossible pour lui de le renverser pour prendre le dessus. La sueur commençait à perler sur le front et le corps des deux Nations enchevêtrées, leurs respirations devenaient haletantes sous l'effort, et la température du lieu devenait torride.

Le pays francophone arriva d'un mouvement de hanche à pousser l'anglais sur le côté pour se placer au dessus de lui, et d'un sourire victorieux lui pinça la joue.

« C'est bien beau d'espérer dominer Iggy, mais malheureusement pour toi, je suis plus fort dans ce domaine. »

Le pinçage devint finalement une caresse.

Il se pencha vers le cou du blond aux yeux émeraudes pour le mordiller, et l'effet escompté se produisit celui-ci se mit à gémir. Francis releva la tête, et pu voir la jolie teinte rose sur les joues de son partenaire.

« J'aime te voir comme ça, offert et en position de faiblesse... »

L'anglais qui était rouge pivoine devint vite cramoisi et lui envoya son poing en pleine figure.

« YOU BLOODY JERK ! SI JAMAIS TU FAIS ENCORE UN TRUC COMME CA JE TE TUE SALE PERVERS ! TRICHEUR ! NON SEULEMENT T'ESSAIE DE ME DESTABILISER MAIS EN PLUS TU VEUX ME VIOLER ? TU T'ES CRU OU LA ENFOIRE ? »

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil en se frottant la bosse qui commençait à faire une apparition sur son front.

« J'suis pas un violeur, je m'appelle pas Gilbert moi. Je ne suis intéressé que par la beauté du corps et par l'amour ! Le viol, je trouve ça bien trop brutal... Que... Moi, un tricheur ? C'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu as la béguin pour moi, et que t'es nul en lutte gréco-romaine... »

Sur ces mots, Arthur parti vers les vestiaires, profondément agacé. Il détestait perdre, et surtout face à France. Et voilà qu'il se moquait de lui en plus ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il était nul en sport...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Oui, je sais, c'est court.<strong>**

****Mais j'ai réussis à mettre mon idée par écrit, alors je suis contente !****

****Pour information, le passage : « ils s'étaient retrouvées en toute discrétion dans un lieu où ils étaient sûrs que personne n'allait les retrouver. » il s'agit de la salle de sport, parce que bien évidemment, qui irait chercher France et Angleterre dans une salle de sport, par une ********chaleur étouffante, alors que ces deux-là sont aussi nuls l'un que l'autre dans ce domaine ? …****

****Ok c'était pourri XD****

****J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^ Bisou !****


End file.
